


Ghosts of Infinity

by jsaint34



Series: Ghosts [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: A prelude to Avengers: Infinity War





	Ghosts of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> A possible multi-chapter story leading up to and potentially including the events of Avengers: Inifinity War. Not sure how far this will go yet, but just posting the first chapter as of now, and of course there would have to be a part four for the sequel due out next year. So for those of you that requested a sequel to Ghosts of Yesterday/Ghosts of War...here we go, enjoy and comment if you would like to see more to the story.

The Avengers were shattered in the wake of the Sokovia Accords, and the war that followed made their trust in each other a distant memory; but life still had to move on. Steve and Natasha’s relationship came close to falling apart when she took Tony’s side, yet still played the double agent because of her feelings for the soldier. Though they briefly went their separate ways after the battle at the airport, fate ultimately brought them back together in Wakanda. The rest of the team had also split up; Tony dropped the charges against Clint, Scott, and Wanda, thus allowing the three of them to return home.

Unfortunately; their initial peace was not meant to last as threats from Natasha’s past emerged, also taking aim at Steve with the accusation of his secretly being a HYDRA sleeper agent. What followed was another brutal war with General Aleksander Lukin in which he took control of Natasha and Bucky with latent programming. The timely arrival of Tony who had for once put his ego aside helped the Avengers win the battle.

Now nearly a year later life is slowly getting back to what passes for normal when you’re a team of super-heroes. Clint brought his family to Wakanda, Steve and Natasha’s relationship has grown stronger now that she has revealed her past to him, and Bucky and Wanda are building what just a few months ago seemed to be an unlikely relationship. Unfortunately, this new dynamic was not meant to last as Wanda’s visions would indicate a danger no one could foresee and a threat that had the potential to exterminate life as they all knew it.

Steve, Sam, and Natasha were still undertaking covert missions in defiance of the Accords. Though Tony had cleared them of all charges, the U.N. was not so kind and only being under the protection of Wakanda’s sovereign borders kept them safe. Upon their return from this latest mission they were surprised to find Wanda thrashing in a hospital bed as Bucky paced nervously outside her room. All thoughts that the soldier, spy and airman had for their own injuries were quickly put on the backburner out of concern for their friend and teammate.

“Buck…”

As if he could read Steve’s mind, Bucky spoke up before his friend could even finish the question. His voice was laced with terror for the young brunette who had been his anchor through the HYDRA programming in their last battle.

“No one knows Steve; she just started screaming about how death is coming. Something about infinity, how the war isn’t over. If we all hadn’t been through everything we just were, I’d…well…”

“What happened to you?”

“Her powers exploded in a massive show of force, Sam. One minute we were sitting on the sofa in the common room that adjoins our suites and the next I was picking myself up from under the television.”

Natasha looked to the hospital room where Wanda was slowly beginning to calm, vestiges of her power still emanating from her prone body. The girl had become something of a little sister and seeing her like this had the unflappable Black Widow slightly afraid, and it showed in her voice when she spoke.

“How many of these incidents have happened so far; Barnes? Is this…”

“First one, Romanoff. My first thought was that it was an after effect of her reading my mind and freeing me from Lukin. But her screams, the words don’t have anything to do with my memories or what HYDRA did to me.”

Soon enough, Wanda was lying there and her powers had subsided enough for Steve and Natasha to enter. As the team leaders they were responsible for her well-being and needed to check on her first. Natasha quickly pulled the chair up next to the bed while Steve hovered by the door.

“Wanda…you hear me?”

“Natasha…I…”

“Take it easy…you’re okay, you’re safe. Take your time and tell us what you saw.”

Wanda took several deep breaths to finish regaining her composure. She was still reeling in terror at the memories but knew that she was with friends. When she had made some sense of the visions she had, she began to speak.

“It was all so horrible and confusing. Everything was pitch black…as if we were trapped in an endless night. The screams were deafening…I saw so much blood…Wakanda was burning and Vision…the mind stone…”

Wanda began to shake again as she recalled hearing Vision’s scream in the depths of her soul. She couldn’t see his assailant but she could sense what felt like the fear of death coming from her friend. Though they had a falling out before the war over the Accords, she still deeply cared for him.

“Wanda…”

“It is all so muddled Steve…it is perhaps a glimpse of the future like I saw when I used my powers on Stark…war is coming…coming to Earth. I fear for all of our safety…our lives…”

“Just relax Wanda…we’re not going to push you to remember it all right now. Get some rest and we’ll be back soon.”

Natasha had placed a comforting hand on Wanda’s shoulder, eliciting a sideways glance from the youngest Avenger. As her eyes started to get heavy and slowly close, she noticed the change in her friend.

“Natasha…you are blonde…”

The spy mustered a small smirk for the girl as she and Steve stepped outside to rejoin Bucky and Sam. All four of them were beyond worried about what they had heard. As Steve, Sam and Natasha began to walk away, the super-soldier looked back and noticed his best friend not following.

“Bucky…?”

“You three go on ahead. I’m going to stay with her. I can’t leave her alone, especially not now.”

Steve just nodded and turned to follow the others. He knew Wanda would be okay and Bucky wouldn’t let anything happen to her. The team had more pressing matters to attend to and they first needed to meet with T’Challa.

While the three former Avengers began their meeting, halfway across the world Tony Stark was dealing with his own problems when FRIDAY alerted him to imminent danger.

“Boss…after you installed me to replace JARVIS, you gave me a directive to monitor for potential intergalactic threats.”

“It is date night, FRIDAY…can this wait…”

“Sorry boss…but this one you can’t ignore. We’ve got some sort of space bound weapon incoming. The remnants of the Veronica satellite picked it up. But it’s moving at speeds that render sensors incapable of detecting what it is.”

“Tony…looks like you have homework again.”

“Yeah but Pepper…”

“No buts.”

“All right…FRIDAY…let’s test out the new armor.”

With a sigh and look back, Tony’s new armor begins forming around his body. While he had previously used nanites to call the armor, now he’s taken it one step further and his working name for the new suit is Bleeding Edge.


End file.
